


On the Edge

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Break, Orgasm Denial, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW), tmnt idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: IDW based. Bebop and Rocksteady using orgasm denial to break Leonardo into being their toy.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> First time really writing anything in IDW verse. I don't know a whole lot about it but I thought Bebop and Rocksteady would be simple enough. World limit restricted this but I hope it's good enough as is.

"Please stop." His voice is hoarse. It sounds awful to him, makes him flinch every time he hears it, but it's nothing compared to everything else. Every touch and every sound is infinitely worse. Infinitely more difficult to endure.

He's suspended from the roof, the chains holding him coiled tight around both ankles and wrists. It's uncomfortable; they ache but there's nothing he can do to soothe it. Every movement he makes is clumsy and heavy, impaired by his body's weight.

The furry body behind him draws away, peeling the warmth off of his erection, and that all too familiar frustration returns. It's almost agonising for him at this point, the way his cock is left aching with need; without any way to release. Leo wrinkles his beak and whines, repeating his pathetic sounding plea from before. He just wants this all to stop. 

"My turn." Rocksteady steps up behind him, sandwiching one of his legs between their own, the thick, tough skin grazing right over his scales. Rocksteady laughs behind him as he reaches under, and Leo can't stop the moan that leaves his lips as a rough hand grabs his dick and slowly begins stroking it. He sniffs loudly as it all starts up again, bowing his head in shame as the pleasurable sensations rock his body, though his eyes snap open when Rocksteady instead pinches his erection and squeezes. Leo winces, letting out a muffled whine of pain as the blood slowly drains from it, and Rocksteady only releases it once it's gone flaccid again, killing days worth of arousal.

There's silence for a moment, nothing but Leo's own pitiful sounds as the rhino pulls back, moving now to fondle his ass. Leo sucks in air as the rough hand reaches his tail, the rhino chuckling at the obvious reaction. He pinches the base and drags the fingers down it, slowly reaching the tip before starting the process over. He does this a few more times before seemingly losing interest, pressing his hand down against the object plugged into Leo's ass instead.

"Think he's ready yet?" Rocksteady asks, and Leo can't stop himself from whining as he prods at the dildo, jamming it in farther and farther with each touch and grinding it against his prostate, each time rougher than the last. To his shame, his cock swells out again, and this time it's Bebop who grips it, taking up point between his other leg.

"Ain't gonna be much longer," Bebop snorts in reply. "Kid looks like he's ready to burst. I give him two weeks more."

"I say one," Rocksteady wagers. "He's not going nowhere, and we don't got nothing to do. Should be a quick job, right?"

"Winner gets his ass first?"

"Deal."

Leo half sobs as the stroking starts again, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to block it all out, trying to ignore the growing need to reach orgasm, trying to ignore the rubber cock grinding against him, trying to ignore the laughter ringing around his ears. 

By the time the pair leave, his cock is still swollen, leaking onto the dirty floor below.

* * *

 

 

Leo doesn't know how long it's been.

Bebop grabs him, pulls him down onto the couch; onto his cock. He can't fight it; his body hurts. His muscles ache from the beatings and lack of use. The entrance is slick and painless, warm; and Leo whines as he sinks down to the base. Bebop snorts air from his nose as he pulls him back, forcefully reclining him back into his naked form, resting his chin on Leo's shoulder and murmuring into his ear.

"There we go." Leo shudders as his breath puffs at his ear. Bebop slides his hands down, massaging his legs. "Feel good?" His hands dip under, stroking his inner thigh before curling back up towards his slit. "Did you miss it?"

Leo doesn't answer that, watching as Bebop's hand wraps around his cock. His eyes widen. It already feels so good. "Let me... Let me cum... _Please!_ "

"Ah ah," Bebop interjects. His hand falls from the tip, smoothing down the flesh until it hits the rubber ring at the base. Leo whines, aching for it to somehow go further, but it stops right there. "Remember what you gotta call us now?"

Leo pauses, hesitates, realising that if he doesn't respond Bebop won't move. He licks his lips, stomach churning. "Please... Daddy."

Bebop chuckles and Leo feels him start stroking his cock again, up and down at a gentle pace. Leo churrs, sinking down into the greasy fur below him, shame immediately forgotten. "That's right. Daddy's got you. Daddy'll let you cum soon." He shifts for a moment, raising his head to shout, "Hey, Rock! C'mover here!"

The floorboards shake and creak as Rocksteady approaches. Leo looks up at the rhino through glassy eyes, not even reacting to him being naked anymore, nor the fact he's sporting a thick erection. 

"No fair," he hears Rocksteady pout. The rhino's eyes hover greedily over him, though Leo doesn't care. "When do I get to fuck him?"

"Later," Bebop replies dismissively, and Leo thinks he's heard it before. Bebop leans back in, pressing his snout to his ear, stroking faster. "Think you should cheer Daddy up? Don't want him to be angry when he fucks you, right? Maybe he'll let you cum?"

He finds himself being pushed back up into a sitting position, then further still until his beak is inches from the rhino's crotch. His nostrils flare as the heavy, familiar scent fills them, and without further prodding he licks at his cock, dragging his tongue as far up the length as he can manage. He repeats the motion a few times, churring as Bebop strokes him faster, harder, and groaning when Rocksteady presses his cock down against his nose, addicted to the scent and taste. "G-Good slut."

Leo whines. Bebop strokes even faster. He's getting closer. He needs to cum.

He **never** wants this to stop. 

 


End file.
